Friday Night Tea
by coyote131415
Summary: Rachel is ready to spend a quiet night home alone, until the doorbell rings.  When she opens the door and finds Blaine, some unknown feelings come about.  Rated M for smut:


**Author's Note: **So this is my very first attempt at writing anything like this at all. I ship Klaine hard core, but this little Raine/Blanchel thing just sort of happened. Its a short one shot, full of smut. So enjoy! Comments are so very much appretiated. Maybe if I get an idea of how to do this, i'll write more!

* * *

><p>Rachel was getting ready for bed, exhausted from the week of school. Although disappointed she didn't have anywhere to go on a friday night, Rachel loved nothing more than curling up with a cup of tea and watching her favorite movie,"Funny Girl". She reached across her bed to grab the remote and hit "play," sipping loudly from her tea cup. She liked when her dads went out of town, because she knew singing along with the same songs annoyed them. Just as she got comfortable, her doorbell rang. "Who could possibly be here this late?" she said aloud as she tied her pink robe and ascended the stairs to the door.<p>

As she opened the door, she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey Blaine, is everything okay? Where's Kurt?" Rachel said, confused as to why this boy was on her doorstep. Blaine took two steps inside, and Rachel noticed something different in his eyes, something almost, needy.

"I just can't live a lie anymore." Blaine blurted out. "_A lie like what?" _Rachel though curiously. Suddenly and swiftly, Blaine's lips were on Rachel's. She let out a surprised squeal as he pushed her back against the doorframe. He began to run his tongue over her teeth teasingly, which caused Rachel to grab a handful of his curls and pull him closer. Their kisses slowed, and Blaine pulled back, looking Rachel in the eyes.

"Blaine, I don't know. What about Kurt?" She was scared now, Rachel never wanted to be a cheater.

"I love you Rachel, not Kurt. I need you now, please?" The last sentence was all they needed, and soon the two were in Rachel's bed, clothes in a pile at the door.

Blaine slowly kissed Rachel's neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps where his lips had been. He took her breasts in his hands, and softly sucked on each nipple, earning moans and shivers. Blaine pulled Rachel's leg over his shoulder and massaged her clit with his tongue, going frustratingly slow. He eased a finger, then a second into her, licking up her wetness like it was candy. Blaine moved his fingers in and out, and reached up with his other hand to knead her left breast. Rachel's breathing quickened, and she grabbed his hair, pulling him back to her lips.

"I'm not ready yet," She said, and kissed Blaine hard, tasting herself on his lips. Rachel pushed Blaine down on his back, and gingerly wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock. While moving her hand up and down, she lightly kissed the head, causing Blaine to let out a string of swears with her name in between. She took more of him into her mouth, and moved her hand to cradle his balls. Blaine grabbed Rachel's hair, and lightly pushed her further onto his length, careful not to make her choke. Blaine's moans made it clear to Rachel that she was doing something right, and he pulled back, not wanting to cum too soon.

"Ready?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Yes." Rachel was sure. She pulled a condom from her nightstand and put it on for Blaine. He lined himself up, and slowly eased into her, enjoying the looks of pure ecstasy on her face. As he leaned down to kiss Rachel, Blaine began to thrust. Slowly at first, but the pace quickened, both of them instantly close. Rachel bucked her hips each time he hit her g-spot, sweat began to bead up on her forehead.

"You're so beautiful Rachel, so fucking..." Blaine couldn't finish his sentence, he was focused on lasting until after Rachel was done.

"Blaine, I'm going to..." and with those last words Rachel erupted into the best orgasm she had ever felt. The tightening around Blaine's cock caused him to cum, moaning as he did. He pulled out and laid down next to Rachel, who snuggled in close and looked up into his eyes.

"Oh Blaine, that was so..."

"I know." Blaine's smile was a mile wide, and he stroked Rachel's hair as she drifted off to sleep on his chest.


End file.
